Mi Credo
by Sailor Earth7
Summary: Fic que participa en el 2o Concurso del grupo Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía. De que me sirve una vida si no te tendré junto a mi. No podré vivir sin ti. Entonces no lo hagas. Cuando acabes con él, regresa a mi y alcánzame a donde quiera que este


**Modalidad:** a) Fan fiction

**Título:** **Mi Credo **

**Nombre o nick**: Sailor Earth

**Género: Romance, Drama**

**Ranking: NC-17**

**Advertencias: Slash, **Violencia, muerte de un personaje, sexo explícito.

**Notas: **Bien, esta es mi historia que participará en este segundo concurso, uuuyy, sinceramente esto me emociona, pero ya no los entretengo más y pasamos directamente al fanfic.

**Mi Credo**

Le observaba. Sabía que esos ojos de mercurio que tanto amaba le observaban con fijeza, taladrándole sin piedad. Su mirada no se había despegado de él desde que llegó a la Torre de Astronomía…

Y él no había respondido a sus miradas.

La Torre de Astronomía era envuelta por un hermoso manto estelar. Al ser media noche, la luna creciente se encontraba justo sobre el techo de cristal, y las estrellas tintineaban tratando de captar su atención en medio del silencio...

Justo como Draco lo hacía en ese momento.

Pero él no quería verlo, no quería perderse en el misterio de aquellas orbes plateadas, no quería dejarse envolver por aquel amor que le clamaban.

¿Por qué?

Porque no quería ver en esos ojos la fe ciega, la seguridad de que todo resultaría bien. No quería ver la faz tranquila, expresando una seguridad que estaba lejos de trasmitirle. Tampoco quería escuchar su voz, aquella que en los momentos en que se entregaban uno al otro sin reserva le repetía que le amaba, y de la que ahora escucharía, no palabras de amor, sino palabras que firmaban su sentencia…

Pero por más que no quisiera, tenía que hacerlo...

Les quedaba poco tiempo, y era necesario para que uno de los dos sobreviviera y pudiera acabar con ese infierno que se les avecinaba...

Aunque costase la vida del otro.

Suspiró, lo cual fue tomado por la otra persona como una señal para hablar.

-Será el amanecer.

Sus hombros se tensaron al escuchar esa voz que arrastraba las palabras, y que sin embargo, ahora estaba carente de emociones al decir el tiempo con que se mantendría con vida.

Iniciarán el ataque por los cuatro flancos. Rodearán el castillo, estarán, además de mortifagos, gigantes, dementores, vampiros, banshees, y algunos licántropos. Las nuevas maldiciones han sido perfeccionadas y serán usadas sin vacilar, no les importará eliminar cuanto niño se cruce en su camino, es una guerra, y como tal habrá perdidas, no importa cuales ni cuantas, el único objetivo es ganar a como de lugar.

La voz fue monótona, cada una de sus palabras se clavaba sin piedad en su corazón, siendo cruel recuerdo de aquello que deseaba olvidar con tantas ansias. Por un momento se sintió completamente abrumado por el peso de una carga que él nunca pidió llevar, y que sin embargo estaba dispuesto a cumplir con tal de poder descansar… junto a la persona que amaba.

-¿Potter, me estas escuchando? – lo llamó Malfoy.

-Si – le respondió sin girarse, ganando un resoplido de su acompañante –. ¿Qué tarea se les encomendó a ti y a Snape?

-Hacer flaquear las barreras desde dentro.

Asintió en silencio.

Por un momento había tenido la esperanza de que las ordenes serían proteger a los Slytherin, por lo menos de esa forma sabría que Draco podría mantenerse lejos del campo de batalla, pero por lo visto a Voldemort no le importaban sus futuros mortífagos, como había dicho Draco, no importaban las perdidas mientras se ganase la guerra.

Esa siempre había sido la diferencia entre él y Voldemort, por esa razón uno no podría vivir mientras el otro sobrevivía. Pero esta noche, eso cambiaría.

-Es necesario que las barreras resistan el tiempo suficiente para…

-¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo? – le preguntó el moreno interrumpiendo sus palabras.

Draco dirigió su vista hacia su interlocutor, encontrándose con unos bellos ojos de color esmeralda que le miraban con temor. Su expresión dejó de ser fría y analítica, para mirarle con infinita dulzura, una mirada que sólo Harry Potter conocía.

-Completamente – le dijo con absoluta seguridad, y lo que en otras escenas hubiera acarreado una sonrisa, ahora sólo oscurecía aún más esas bellas esmeraldas.

-Podemos vencerlo sin necesidad de hacerlo, encontraremos otra forma – sus palabras salían de forma atropellada, demostrando la desesperación de la que era presa. A medida que hablaba se acercaba el Slytherin que le miraba con tristeza, esperando pacientemente que terminara de acortar el espacio entre ellos.

-No hay otra forma – le dijo en cuanto estuvieron tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro contra su rostro –. El tiempo se acaba, y tú necesitas de mi magia para acabarlo.

-¡Soy su igual! ¡Puedo vencerlo! – gritó Harry al borde de la desesperación.

-Exactamente – le respondió Draco, con una calma que estaba lejos de sentir –. Eres su igual, no su superior.

Ante tales palabras la desesperación abandonó el cuerpo de Harry, para dar paso a una cruel resignación. Draco tenía razón, en términos de poder Voldemort y él estaban en las mismas condiciones, lo que auguraba una cruel y larga batalla; pero en cambio, si usaban un ritual que Draco había descubierto tenían la posibilidad de incrementar su magia lo que garantizaba el final de la guerra a su favor, pero ese poder extra tenía un alto precio: la vida de aquél que daba su magia.

Y Draco se había autonombrado donante de dicha magia.

Y no quería perderlo.

Simplemente porque el perderlo, significaba perder también a lo único que lo mantenía con vida en ese mundo decadente.

Lentamente levantó su mano hasta posarla en la mejilla del Slytherin, instintivamente Draco recargó su rostro contra aquella mano que le acunaba, y Harry no pudo evitar perderse en esa mirada de plata perfecta.

Por que todo en Draco era perfecto.

Sus hermosos ojos grises, exquisitos como la plata líquida. Su pálida piel, suave como la más perfecta porcelana. El cabello fino y suave como seda de luna. Los labios finos, perfectamente delineados, suaves… atrayentes.

Sin perder tiempo, sus labios se posaron sobre los otros, despacio al inicio, sus manos comenzaron a deslizársele por la espalda y por el cuello, mientras su lengua recorría lentamente las zonas más carnosas de sus labios, regalándole pequeñas y entrecortadas caricias.

Sus labios recibieron gustosos los del Gryffindor, sus ojos se cerraron y un millar de sensaciones comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, haciéndolo estremecerse, Harry no solo le besaba en ese momento, le estaba _amando_ a través de ese beso, le entregaba todo de sí en ese simple acto de amor. Le entregaba su corazón, y la sensación de saberlo, de _sentirlo, _la entrega total, el amor… Le caló tanto que su cuerpo tembló a la par que su corazón y su alma.

Segundos y más segundos pasaban, dejando en claro que el tiempo no se detendría para ellos. En momentos como ese, donde el corazón impera sobre la razón, el tiempo no importa cuando se ama a tal grado que la vida se entrega con tal de que el otro continúe.

Sus labios continuaban degustando el sabor de su amor, la dulzura del deseo embriagándoles menguando la amargura que el dolor por la pronta separación.

La pasión se desbordaba a través de los besos, y las caricias se volvían más exigentes. Harry acariciaba y exploraba, pidiéndolo todo, y Draco, a cambio, todo se lo entregaba. Las respiraciones se aceleraban, los cuerpos intentaban un mayor acercamiento, deseosos de más…

Los labios de Harry dejaron a los otros, más se negaron a abandonar el contacto de esa piel nívea, deslizándose por su cuello, el cual fue ofrecido sin reticencia alguna.

Apretando su agarre alrededor del cuerpo del slytherin, lo hizo retroceder, pasos inseguros que les hacían tropezar, pero que no los detenían, llegando hasta uno de los rincones de la Torre, donde un escenario erótico les esperaba:

Velas rojas encendidas que flotaban alrededor de un manto dorado. Hilos de esmeralda bordados que formaban la figura de un dragón en vuelo. La luz iridiscente de las velas vaciló por la superficie, reflejándola y haciéndola brillar. Runas dispersadas en los puntos que formaban la constelación del dragón, el aroma de canela provocado por el incienso que poco a poco se consumía junto a la daga de plata que ahí descansaba, creando la atmósfera perfecta para un ritual de entrega.

Al llegar hasta el bello escenario, Draco se separó de su amante, con una sonrisa provocativa, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás hasta situarse en el centro del manto dorado. Los delgados dedos comenzaron a deshacer uno a uno los botones de su camisa revelando poco a poco la piel del torso. A la luz de las velas, Harry pudo apreciar el abdomen musculoso, la piel blanca brillando a causa del reflejo del manto.

Hipnotizado por la vista, Harry sintió como si un latigazo de fuego chocara contra su cuerpo, su excitación creciendo a medida que los botones eran desabrochados.

Retirando la camisa de su cuerpo, Draco la arrojó hacia el moreno, que por acto reflejo extendió su mano atrapándola en el aire. La tomó entre sus manos, y lentamente la llevó hacia el rostro, acariciando la tela contra su mejilla, sintiendo el calor que la tela le brindaba, disfrutando del color que despedía... el olor de Draco.

Cuando regresó su vista hacia el rubio, Draco ya había desabrochado sus pantalones, y ahora los bajaba moviendo las caderas con parsimoniosa sensualidad, haciéndolos descender poco a poco, dejando a la vista sus piernas desnudas, para luego ser lanzados hacia el otro extremo, asegurándose de que no cayera cerca de alguna vela. La misma suerte corrieron los zapatos y las medias.

El bóxer negro era la única prenda que ofendía con su presencia la belleza de ese cuerpo. Harry deseó poder desaparecerlos y disfrutar de la hermosura de ese cuadro en toda su extensión.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Draco sujetó la cintura de su bóxer, deslizándolos sobre la curva de la cadera, luego, deslizando los dedos dentro de la prenda, bajó la parte de enfrente, liberando su pene semi-duro y quedando completamente desnudo ante la mirada deseosa de su pareja.

La belleza de la escena sobrepasaba sus límites, y para calmarse un poco, Harry cerró los ojos y tragó con dificultad.

Cuando los abrió de nuevo, el rubio estaba arrodillado, mientras la luz de las velas brillaba sobre la piel desnuda, luz de oro y carmín delineando los contornos de su cuerpo, la curva de su trasero, el arco de su espalda, la forma de sus piernas... a la vez que empezaba a cantar en voz ronca y sensual la iniciación del hechizo.

El rubio cantaba, los brazos a su alrededor deslizándose con sensualidad por sus brazos, meciéndose con sutileza, dejándose envolver por la luz de las velas.

-... Dragum... derk... erruco a im odamall… et oczerfo im amla... a oibmac edim oesed…(1)

El aire a su alrededor se volvía cada vez más denso, difícil de respirar, como si comprimiera de a poco los pulmones.

Draco acabó de cantar, y Harry habría gemido ante lo erótico de la escena si su boca no hubiera estado tan seca. Intentó pasar saliva cuando la mirada de Draco encontró a la suya.

Ojos grises, casi negros por el deseo, pidiéndole, no, exigiéndole tomarlo en ese momento, no importando las circunstancias ni el después, no importando nada más que enterrarse en ese cuerpo donde un dragón se le ofrecía...

Con un movimiento varonil, Harry se quitó la chaqueta, arrojándola al mismo rincón donde Draco había arrojado sus prendas.

Tras quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines, caminó hasta estar dentro del círculo de velas, arrodillándose frente a su amante, para luego reducir la distancia que separaba sus labios de los de Draco, entregándose por completo en ese beso, entregándole a Draco todo su ser... todo su amor. Se separó con lentitud del rostro amado, ojos de plata y finas esmeralda brillaban con deseo.

-Te amo Harry, y no olvides que te estaré esperando – le dijo Draco en un susurro.

-También te amo Draco, y no lo olvidaré – le dijo con voz temblorosa, antes de sellar sus labios en un beso, las manos de Harry le rodearon con fuerza la cintura, mientras Draco enterraba sus dedos en el sedoso cabello azabache.

Draco rompió el beso, y sin dejar de ver directamente los ojos esmeralda, con deliberada lentitud, pasó sus manos por todo el pecho de Harry hasta llegar al primer botón de la camisa, donde comenzó a desabotonarlos uno a uno, dejando expuesta la piel morena de su amante, ninguno apartaba los ojos de los del otro mientras eso sucedía, perdidos en los sentimientos que sus miradas expresaban, queriéndose fundir en el sentir del otro, unir sus almas y nunca separarse.

Una vez desabrochada la camisa, el rubio pasó sus manos desde el abdomen, subiendo lentamente por los pectorales hasta llegar a los hombros por debajo de la prenda, empujándola lentamente hasta retirarla del cuerpo que cubría, pasó sus manos por toda la piel morena que en ese instante le parecía más atrayente que hace tiempo, más deliciosa que en cualquier otro momento. Draco se acercó a ese cuello que reclamaba su atención, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo cada centímetro de piel, arrancando gemidos y suspiros de aquel quien recibía tales atenciones.

Las manos descendieron, trazando el mismo camino que antes, hasta llegar al pantalón, donde lo desabotonó para luego bajar la cremallera. Su mano se adentró ágilmente entre las prendas hasta encontrar el miembro endurecido del moreno, quien gimió al sentir como los delgados dedos le envolvían con firmeza.

La cálida mano se deslizaba de arriba abajo estimulando aún más su deseo. Con un poco de fuerza, Harry obligó a Draco a recostarse sobre el manto, haciendo con eso que el rubio detuviera sus caricias. Viéndose libre de ellas, el moreno se apresuró a desprender de las últimas prendas que cubrían su desnudez. Cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar quedar paralizado al ver el cuadro que se le presentaba.

Draco yacía recostado justo sobre el dragón que había en el manto, la piel, antes pálida, ahora era dorada debido al brillo de la tela, el cabello platino estaba esparcido alrededor del rostro y los ojos grises chispeaban a causa de las flamas de las velas.

Sabiéndose observado, Draco se humedeció los labios deslizando su lengua por ellos, a la vez que sus manos se deslizaban a través de su cuerpo. El calor emanando de su piel haciéndole estremecer. Sinuosas como serpientes, recorrían su pecho, descendiendo por sus caderas, hasta llegar a sus muslos, donde gráciles dedos se demoraron trazando líneas imaginarias en el interior de cada muslo.

Con la garganta seca, Harry tomó las manos del rubio, recostándose sobre él y aprisionando sus manos sobre la cabeza del Slytherin, atrapando los finos labios en un beso apasionado, dominando y arrancando suspiros y gemidos. Dejando los labios, descendió hasta llegar al cuello, probando la exquisitez de la piel albina, pasando por los hombros, brazos, hasta llegar al pecho, donde se detuvo en los pezones, acariciándolos y besándolos hasta que se endurecieron.

La respiración de Draco se hacía cada vez más agitada, suspirando a cada caricia, aferrándose a las manos morenas que tenían prisioneras a las propias, en un intento por prolongar el éxtasis del que era presa. Harry dejó los pezones, sus labios ascendieron hasta encontrar los de Draco, el movimiento provocó un roce entre sus erecciones que provocó que ambos arquearan la espalda, tratando de obtener más fricción.

Separándose del cuerpo níveo y dejando las manos de Draco libres, Harry se situó a un lado del rubio. Observó los labios rojos y ligeramente hinchados, las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos dilatados, la respiración errática, y la piel brillando por la luminosidad de las velas y el reflejo del manto dorado, y supo que nunca en su vida había visto algo más hermoso que eso.

-Date vuelta – le dijo en un ronco susurro, y Draco obedeció al instante.

El moreno admiró el cuerpo perfecto de su amante: la estructura de los anchos hombros, la fina línea en medio de la espalda, la curva antes de llegar al trasero, las torneadas nalgas, y las firmes piernas.

Se situó sobre Draco, alineando sus cuerpos a la perfección, como si hubiesen sido hechos para que uno se amoldara en el otro con exquisitez. Harry hizo una pausa y descansó su mejilla contra la de Draco, deleitándose con la apacibilidad de su amante, sintiendo como la espalda de Draco se elevaba contra su pecho, siguiendo el ritmo de su respiración agitada, el como sus manos se aferraban a las albinas y se entregaban al mágico momento. Siendo conciente de que tal vez esa sería la última vez que lo sintiera respirar...

Apoyándose sobre sus manos, y sin soltar las de Draco, se elevó un poco, separándose del cuerpo de su amante, comenzó a besar la nuca, haciendo estremecer al rubio, mordiendo para luego pasar su lengua por la misma zona.

Draco gimió preso de las oleadas de placer que Harry despertaba en él. Sentía la respiración del moreno contra la sensible piel de su cuello, el roce de sus dientes y lengua acariciando, mordiendo y lamiendo.

Descendió por la espalda sin dejar de besar cada centímetro de esa piel, disfrutando de los suspiros que arrancaba del chico de ojos grises, mientras las manos de Draco se cerraban contra las suyas, tratando de contener el placer que se desbordaba por su cuerpo, y pensó que si iba a morir, sería feliz con sólo llevarse ese recuerdo con él.

De cara contra el piso, Draco sintió que Harry dibujaba con su lengua las líneas del contorno de su espina dorsal, y estaba seguro de que podría venirse en ese mismo segundo sin que nadie lo acariciara.

-Harry – lo llamó Draco con voz ronca, cargada de excitación –, hazlo ya – le pidió.

Un evidente estremecimiento recorrió por completo a Draco, cuando las manos de Harry le soltaron para descender por su cuerpo y le hicieron girarse hasta estar frente a frente. Inmediatamente las pálidas piernas se aferraron a la estrecha cintura del Gryffindor, y fue entonces cuando Draco lo vio: el miedo y la desolación mezclándose con el amor y la pasión.

En un gesto exento de la pasión que lo envolvía, Draco acarició la mejilla del amor de su vida, notando como los ojos esmeraldas se llenaban de lágrimas sin derramar.

-Podemos... – quiso decir Harry pero se vio impedido a completar lo que iba a decir por un par de dedos que sellaron sus labios.

-Te amo Harry – susurró el rubio sin dejar de mirar esos ojos que le habían cautivado desde la primera vez que los vio –, y por ese amor que te tengo no puedo permitir que ese maldito termine con tu vida, y si para ello tengo que sacrificar la mía lo haré con gusto.

-Pero no quiero que me dejes – le dijo, los labios que antes le impedían hablar, ahora acariciándole los labios al hablar.

-No te dejaré amor, no sólo mi magia se irá contigo, sino también mi amor.

-De que me sirve una vida si no te tendré junto a mi – una lágrima furtiva se deslizó por la mejilla del Gryffindor –. No podré vivir sin ti.

-Entonces no lo hagas – su mano se deslizó por el rostro amado limpiando las lágrimas –. Cuando acabes con él, regresa a mi y alcánzame a donde quiera que este hechizo me lleve.

El silencio los envolvió después de esas palabras. Los ojos esmeralda fundiéndose con los plateados, las velas continuaban consumiéndose y el latir de sus corazones hubiesen podido escucharse a veinte millas a la redonda.

-Prometo que no tardaré – susurró Harry antes de inclinarse hacia el rubio.

-Te estaré esperando – respondió antes de que sus labios fueran capturados en un beso suave, lento y sensual.

Las manos del rubio acariciaban la longitud de la espalda del moreno, descendiendo por la columna hasta llegar al trasero, apretando contra sí la piel de esa zona, haciendo que la erección perdida rozara con la propia, estimulando a ambas con ese movimiento. Harry gimió de forma ronca ante ese movimiento. Una y otra vez, repitieron el mismo movimiento, provocando que ambas erecciones se endurecieran, rozándose y enviando descargas eléctricas a través de ambos cuerpos.

Deslizando sus manos hasta aferrar las caderas, Harry lo hizo elevarlas un poco, y de un solo movimiento se introdujo en el apretado pasaje que se le se ofrecía sin ningún reparo. Draco gimió al sentir la invasión, encajando las uñas en la espalda de su amante.

Con las piernas aferradas a la cintura de Harry, Draco lo empujó hacia sí, haciendo que le penetrara más profundo. Placer y dolor mezclándose en medio de esa vorágine de sensaciones que le envolvían.

Gimieron juntos, Harry por la estrechez que lo guardaba y Draco por la sensación de completa plenitud.

Ninguno hizo movimiento alguno, permaneciendo en silencio, permitiéndose ser envueltos por una magia que nada tenía que ver con el ritual que les aguardaba.

-Inicia la invocación – le pidió Draco en un suave susurro.

Hubo una pequeña vacilación, pero fue rápidamente alejada. No tenían mucho tiempo y ya había prometido a Draco que al final estarían juntos.

Y pensaba cumplir con su promesa.

-Em oveum areuf edsol setimil ed opmeit y oicapse… ocovni a sol senogard arap ratcatnoc noc al aigrene lasrevinu… Al azreuf ed im oesed árah euq es euqifidom al dadilaer… Al aigam euq em áres adagertne, azreuf arodamrofsnart áres im adaila. (2)

Harry comenzó a moverse dentro del cuerpo albino, haciendo sentir a Draco como si un latigazo de electricidad pura le azotara con fuerza, haciéndolo arquearse y gemir al mismo tiempo. Siguió moviéndose adelante y atrás, penetrando al rubio una y otra vez, mientras sus manos acariciaban la piel de ese cuerpo jadeante.

Las piernas de Draco le envolvían acercándolo más, profundizando, y Harry le daba todo lo que pedía haciendo que de sus labios escapasen gemidos y palabras inconexas, mientras sus manos se aferraban a las otras en un intento de retenerse uno al otro.

El ritmo aumentaba, y pronto el cuarto se llenó de gemidos y gritos de éxtasis. A ninguno les causaba vergüenza el gritar fuera de control, no les inhibía el que alguien pudiera escucharlos.

Y las piernas de Draco le envolvieron con mayor firmeza, mientras sus uñas se clavaban en la piel morena, al mismo tiempo que su rostro se ocultaba en el cuello albino, y las manos se aferraban con mayor fuerza, y sus impulsos tenían mayor ímpetu, y Draco sentía que estaba a punto de explotar, pero aún había algo que les detenía para alcanzar el tan anhelado clímax...

Y fue la mano de Draco, quien desprendiéndose de la otra, buscó a tientas la daga de plata que yacía a un lado de ellos. Con mano temblorosa la tomó y regresó a aferrar la mano de Harry con la daga entre ambas manos.

El moreno sintió la frialdad del metal contra su mano, y un estremecimiento le recorrió a causa de lo que está a punto de hacer.

Las embestidas continuaron y Draco se dejó envolver por esa neblina de placer olvidándose del resto, solo concentrándose en el éxtasis que la persona que ama le brindaba, y le pide más, más...

Entonces, lo golpeó el punto sin retorno:

_Le petit mort._

  
Por un momento, sintió una increíble sensación de plenitud. No existía nada más que el placer que le envolvía.

Sintió que Harry le estrechaba con tal fuerza que hubiera podido asfixiarlo, lo sintió besarle de forma exigente, adueñándose de sus labios, sintiendo las lágrimas de él humedeciendo su rostro...

Y entonces lo sintió:

Un corte preciso y profundo en su garganta.

La sangre manchando y descendiendo por su blanca piel, hasta llegar al manto dorado donde el vital líquido se deslizaba sensualmente hacia los hilos esmeralda...

Ojos grises observándole con amor y fe ciega...

Ojos verdes regresándole la mirada con amor y dolor...

La mano libre del moreno aferrando a la pálida...

Las lágrimas mezclándose con la sangre...

Y entonces sucedió:

Mientras la sangre fluía a borbotones abandonando el cuerpo de Draco, la que caía sobre el manto dorado formaba ríos escarlata hacia los hilos esmeralda, como si fuera atraída por ellos, redibujando al hermoso dragón, la misma figura que ahora se dibujaba en carne viva sobre la piel de la espalda de Harry Potter. 

Claro que había dolor, pero el dolor físico no era nada comparado al sufrimiento que aquejaba su corazón al ver a Draco agonizar. No podía soportar ver como la piel normalmente pálida comenzaba a tornarse violácea, la fuerza escapándose de sus músculos, los labios entre abiertos intentando hacer llegar infructuosamente oxígeno a sus pulmones.

Las lágrimas del Gryffindor comenzaron a fluir por su rostro. No había gritos histéricos ni ningún intento de escapar de los brazos que le rodeaban. Permitió que su dolor se transformara en esas perlas cristalinas que curtían su rostro, dejó que el sufrimiento que le ahogaba se transformara en ese llanto, porque era cruel lo que había hecho:

Había matado a la única persona que realmente había amado.

Lloró mientras sentía como su espalda era rasgada a causa de la magia que le era ofrendada, lloraba al ver a su amado sucumbir ante la muerte, lloraba al ver como los ojos grises poco a poco iban perdiendo su brillo, y lloraba por ser él el causante de esa agonía.

Tentado estuvo de encajarse a sí mismo la daga teñida de sangre, el pensamiento debió reflejarse en su rostro, pues Draco logró articular dos palabras que le detuvieron.

-Lo... prometiste – le dijo casi sin voz, y él se detuvo.

Tenía razón, lo había prometido, y pensaba cumplir su promesa para luego ser él quien siguiera a su dragón.

Con lágrimas en los ojos asintió.

Dejó la daga abandonada a un lado, y con esa mano acunó con sumo cuidado la mejilla de Draco, manchándola de sangre, y teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo más, besó con suavidad los labios que poco a poco se tornaban azules, fue una leve caricia, suave como una caricia de pluma de ángel, pero que para Draco fue el paraíso prometido.

-Te... amo – articuló con sus labios, ya sin voz...

Y en esas palabras exhaló su último aliento.

Harry ocultó su rostro en el cuello aún cálido de su amor, llorando amargamente su pérdida, sintió como la mano que aferraba perdía su fuerza y le soltaba. El fulgor que le envolvió fue lo que le dijo que el hechizo estaba terminado.

Y él gritó.

Gritó el dolor que su corazón roto sufría, gritó desgarrando su garganta en el proceso, aferrando con fuerza la mano inerte de su amado.

Y justo cuando estaba por desfallecer de dolor, sacó fuerzas de la nada, elevándose sobre sus brazos, y antes de separarse de ese cuerpo exánime dijo con voz entrecortada y lágrimas cubriendo su rostro.

-Cumplido el objetivo del deseo, entregaré mi vida para estar al lado de mi dragón.

El viento que sopló y apagó las flamas de las velas fue la confirmación a su respuesta.

Con el alma rota, y siendo consiente de que su corazón había muerto junto con Draco, se puso de pie, con un hechizo se limpió y vistió, y antes de partir, arropó con cariño el cuerpo de su rubio.

-Volveré – le dijo, y tras besar los labios azulados salió de la Torre, sellándola para evitar cualquier tipo de acceso.

Tenía una guerra que ganar.

Horas después, llegó a la Torre de Astronomía, apenas tenía fuerza para deshacer los conjuros con que la había sellado, todo aquel poder que le había sido donado ahora abandonaba su cuerpo dejándolo débil ante el terrible dolor que las heridas en su cuerpo le provocaban.

Su ropa estaba hecha jirones, de sus brazos, torso y piernas brotaban hilillos de sangre, su rostro estaba manchado de tierra y presentaba una quemadura en el pómulo izquierdo. Los músculos de su cuerpo los sentía adormecidos, su mano temblaba al erguir su varita y su magia oscilaba al invocarla.

Por fin pudo abrir la puerta para ser recibido por la hermosa visión de su dragón cuidadosamente arropado y rodeado de velas rojas que aún flotaban a su alrededor.

Sonrió con tristeza.

Todo había terminado.

La guerra, Voldemort, las constantes manipulaciones en las vidas de ambos; todo, incluso sus propias vidas, porque él había muerto desde el mismo instante en que vio a Draco agonizar. Pero aún había algo que se mantenía vivo en medio de aquel ruin paisaje lleno de dolor y desolación:

El amor que se profesaban y que los mantendría unidos aún en la muerte.

Con pasos lentos e inseguros se acercó a donde su amor yacía, y con una calma que estaba lejos de sentir, se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo sin vida del rubio.

Acarició con suavidad la mejilla, sintiendo su frialdad; observó un par de manchas oscuras e irregulares sobre sus párpados cerrados, con dedos temblorosos delineó los labios azulinos y resecos en busca de alguna reacción…

Nada hubo.

Con extremo cuidado, como si Draco estuviera dormido y él no quisiera despertarlo, hizo a un lado el manto que le cubría, acostándose a su lado para abrazar el cuerpo desnudo y frío, sintiendo la rigidez de sus músculos, acercándolo a él hasta tenerlo contra su pecho. Besó los rubios cabellos para después apoyar su barbilla sobre la platinada cabellera

Lágrimas apacibles comenzaron a descender por su rostro, pequeños sollozos escapaban de su control, sus manos aferrando con fuerza ese cuerpo exánime.

-Está hecho – murmuró en medio de los sollozos –. Lo di todo por destruirlo, todo: mis padres, Sirius, mis amigos, mi vida… incluso a él.

Los sollozos amenazaban con ahogarlo al igual que el dolor que le inundaba.

-Te amo Draco, te amo, te amo – balbuceó en medio de su llanto –. Por favor – suplicó, hizo una pausa intentando controlar un poco su voz –. Agradezco la respuesta a mi llamado… trabajé con la magia del amor… y ahora… extiendo mis brazos para ser recibido por él… soy un espíritu en busca de otro… que se ha ido antes de tiempo… por favor… llévame hasta a él… por favor… déjame descansar eternamente a su lado.

Las velas se encendieron repentinamente, pequeñas flamas plateadas que danzaban con sensualidad. El manto dorado que, hasta hacía poco cubría el cuerpo del rubio, comenzó a zigzaguear como si de una serpiente dorada se tratase; suavemente ondulaba avanzando con lentitud, enredándose entre ambos cuerpo, primero las piernas, después los torsos que permanecían uno junto a otro, hasta llegar a cubrirles la garganta.

El cálido viento que les envolvió fue para Harry como el abrazo de un padre bendiciendo la parte de su hijo.

-Gracias – murmuró Harry antes de sucumbir a la muerte con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Seguro de que Draco lo estaría esperando…

Y no se equivocó…

FIN

_**Mi Credo.**_

_Por donde vayas iré,_

_con una venda en los ojos._

_lo que decidas haré,_

_el amor cuando es verdad es uno solo._

_No me preguntes por qué_

_he sido bueno contigo,_

_solo se que eres mi religión_

_que me importa si lo llaman fanatismo…_

_Sin ti yo no soy el mismo,_

_eres mi credo, pedazo de cielo_

_abrázame fuerte, mi trébol de buena suerte;_

_prefiero morir junto a ti a no verte…_

_No me preguntes por qué_

_he sido bueno contigo,_

_solo se que eres mi religión,_

_que me importa si lo llaman fanatismo…_

_Sin ti yo no soy el mismo_

_eres mi credo, pedazo de cielo,_

_abrázame fuerte, mi trébol de buena suerte;_

_prefiero morir junto a tí a no verte…_

_Sin ti yo no soy el mismo_

_eres mi credo, pedazo de cielo,_

_abrázame fuerte, mi trébol de buena suerte;_

_prefiero morir junto a tí a no verte…_

_Mi trébol de buena suerte;_

_prefiero morir junto a tí a no verte…_

**_Interpretes: Pepe Aguilar y Tiziano Ferro_**

**(1) Dragón... dragón... ocurre a mi llamado… te ofrezco mi alma... a cambio de mi deseo...**

**(2)Me muevo fuera de los límites de tiempo y espacio... Invoco a los dragones para contactar con la energía universal... La fuerza de mi deseo hará que se modifique la realidad... La magia que me será entregada, fuerza transformadora será mi aliada.**

_**Listo! Espero que esta historia haya sido de su agrado. Nos vemos**_


End file.
